The tower
by moonlightfall
Summary: Prompt: "Can you do a story where Regina is locked up in a tower by her mother like Rapunzel and Emma is there to rescue her? " A multichapter story of this prompt:) I hope you like this story:) /SQ / FTL / No curse /
1. Chapter 1

**A prompt from EvilQueensDaughterRapunzel :Can you do a story where Regina is locked up in a tower by her mother like Rapunzel and Emma is there to rescue her? **

**Well that's the topic of this story:) I will update this twice a week because of other projects which are in work right now. This will probably a story with 7 to 10 chapters.**

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter:)**

**Chapter 1**

Regina Mills was a 18 year old young woman. Her father Henry had died when she was 5 and since then her mother had locked her away. She wanted to have Regina all to herself so she locked her in a high tower. Cora was mostly kind to her but the solitude made Regina sad. Her mother would always visit her in the afternoons and brush her long long hair. Regina enjoyed the time with her mother because during the day she would cook,eat and read but had no one to talk to. She didn't knew anything about the world outside this tower except for a few pieces she remembered from the time her father had been alive. She was highly interested in the outside world but every time she asked her mother about it she would interrupt and scold her. Regina gave it up some years ago and just dreamed about the world outside her tower. Every night she would watch the stars and talk to her deceased father.

Her mother had visited a few hours ago and she was sitting at her window like usual. "Hey, daddy... how are you?" She asked and sighed. "I feel lonely... Mother... she is not letting me out here since you died... I miss you, Daddy. I miss you and our old life... Hopefully mother realize that we need other people too. That they mean no harm...ugh... I love you, Daddy." She said and suddenly heard a horse neighing.

She looked down and saw someone stumbling of his horse and leaning against the tower.

"Hello?" She asked and the person flinched and looked up.

"H-hi." The other person answered and winced again. "Could... could you help me? I'm wounded and need help to remove my armor to tend to my wound." The person asked and Regina looked a bit insecure.

"I-I don't know." She answered and the person fell on his knees.

"Please... I even let my sword down here... I promise. I die otherwise." The person said and Regina nodded. She gathered her hair and threw it out of the window so it reached to the ground.

The person took the hair and hesitantly pulled himself up. When the person was up Regina pulled the person in and helped him down softly.

"Hi..." The person said and Regina noticed that the voice was rather female.

"Hi. Can I take your helmet off?" Regina answered and the person nodded. Regina pulled softly the helmet off and was faced by a blonde beautiful woman.

"Where is the wound?" Regina asked and blushed slightly.

"Shoulder." The woman answered and Regina nodded. She slowly undid the armor and helped the woman taking it off.

"How did that happen?" Regina asked when she saw the wound and got up. "An ogre thought that hitting me would be nice." The woman answered with a soft smile and Regina tilted her head amused.

"What are ogres?" Regina asked her and tended to the wound with some alcohol. The woman hissed.

"You never saw an ogre?" She asked and Regina shook her head.

"Mother told me that the world outside the tower is dangerous... too dangerous for me and that it's better to stay here." Regina mumbled and the woman gasped.

"The world may be dangerous from time to time but there are many great things. Love for example. Or friendship." The woman said and Regina looked at her softly.

"My mother is my friend... that's all I need." Regina said and the woman shook her head.

"That can't be enough... what's your name?" The woman answered and Regina sighed. "Regina. And yours?"

"Emma. Emma Swan but many know me rather as White Knight." The woman answered and Regina smiled. "

Impressive name, Emma." She told her and Emma sighed.

"She can't lock you up here for forever. That's not good. Did you never wanted to know how the world is? How it looks... Did you ever tasted freshly picked apples or wine or did you ever smelled at a flower which was freshly picked? You ever laid in grass and enjoyed the feeling of sun warming your face?" Emma asked and Regina sighed.

"My mother brings apples to me every other day..." Regina said and Emma smiled at her saddened.

"Come with me and let me show you the world." She said and Regina shook her head.

"I don't know you. I only let you up here because you were about to die... and I can't leave my mother. Not after my father's death." Regina recoiled and Emma sighed. Regina bandaged her and helped her up.

"Well, if don't knowing me is a problem then I'll return. Over and over again." Emma said and stepped close to Regina. Regina gulped and studied Emma.

"Why is it so important to you?" Regina asked and Emma smiled softly.

"Because you have a good heart and in my opinion you get mistreated and your mother will see that I will be able to protect you." Emma said and Regina bit her lip. "How do I get down again?" Emma asked and looked at the window.

"Same way you got up here." Regina mumbled and Emma nodded slowly. She turned back to Regina with a soft smile.

"I guess I have a few minutes." She said and Regina smiled back shyly.

"How old are you?" Regina asked and Emma smiled.

"I'm 20 summers old." Emma answered. "And you, mylady?"

"17 summers and 18 winters..." Regina answered and Emma nodded slowly.

"You look older a bit. Thought you would be 20 too." Emma said with a grin and Regina blushed. Emma liked it when she could make her blushing.

She pulled her close and then moved her to dance. Regina stumbled slightly and then followed her moves. They danced together and they laughed. Regina felt so incredibly save with Emma. Something that just happened with her mother. Afterwards they pulled apart and Emma smiled at her cheekily.

"I'm going now, princess."

"I'm no princess." Regina said and Emma shrugged.

"A knight only dances with princesses or royals." Emma answered with a wink and moved to the window. Regina let her down and on the ground Emma realized she had forgotten her armor. Regina threw it down and Emma caught it easily. "See you soon, princess." Emma called and Regina blushed.

"See you soon, White Knight." Regina called back and Emma chuckled and bowed before she mounted her horse and rode away.

**TBC...?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thank you for your great response to this story:) Love ya all :D But don't forget to review ;P**

Regina had to think the whole day about Emma. The way she felt when they had danced. She had to think about the way Emma's hands had felt on her skin. Hands which didn't belonged to her mother but to a person who was interested in her. Regina had to laugh about Emma's grin and her charm. She had to laugh about the way Emma had tried to convince her to come with her. Regina laid on her bed and just stared at the ceiling. She was so in her daydream that she hadn't seen Cora poofing up in her tower and calling out her name a few times. Regina sat up shocked and looked at her mother.

"Mother... I didn't notice you, I'm sorry... How are you?" Regina asked and Cora looked at her lovingly. She sat down next to Regina and took her hand softly.

"Hello, darling." Cora said and kissed her daughter's head. "I'm fine, thank you. What kept you so absent-minded?" Regina smiled slightly and shrugged. She couldn't tell her mother. She would probably forbid Emma to come again and no matter how much she loved her mother... she craved a friend.

"I had a dream about Daddy." Regina answered and Cora looked at her saddened.

"You know that you can't talk about him in my range, Regina..." Cora said and Regina looked down.

"I'm sorry, mother... I.. I just miss him so much..." Regina answered and Cora sighed. She stood up and walked through the room. She looked around and sighed.

There was a desk with a package of paper and a few colored pencils and normal pencils. A small lamp hang over it. Next to it were a few pictures Regina had drawn and mostly showed the two of them together. Cora spotted a picture of Henry and sighed deeply. She turned her look away from the picture and looked at the wardrobe which Henry had made for Regina when she was a small child. It was something she couldn't get rid of. Regina had cried for hours when Cora had left it in their old house. Only when she had magicked it back Regina had stopped crying. Cora looked past Regina's King sized bed where also was a nightstand and a bookshelf and to the only window in the tower. Next to the window was a cupboard and she saw that something was missing. She gritted her teeth and sighed.

"You didn't drank alcohol, Regina?" She asked and Regina shook her head.

"No, mother. You told me that it's bad." Regina answered and Cora rolled her eyes.

"Are you lying, Regina?" Cora asked and turned to her daughter.

"No, mother. Why would you think that of me? You raised me better..." Regina said and Cora nodded.

"That I did... and why is the alcohol used?" Cora asked and Regina flinched.

"There was a... a knight who had a wound and she asked me to help her tend to her wound... I gave her some of it to clean her wound but she never came up here, I swear." Regina answered and Cora sighed.

"Good for you." Cora answered. "I don't want to punish you for being a bad girl."

"I know, mother..." Regina said and sighed.

"I love you, honey... but I need to go before I overreact." Cora said and kissed Regina's head before she turned away.

"I love you too." Regina answered and watched her mother poofing away. Regina sighed and laid down on her bed again. Cora had placed a basket on her desk and she smiled saddened. She ate a bit and then paced. She grabbed a book and started reading but she felt much too excited than that she could read something. She placed the book away and as if Emma had a perfect timer she called up and Regina looked out of the window surprised.

"You really came back." Regina said and Emma nodded.

"Why wouldn't I?" Emma asked with a smile and Regina let her hair down. Emma climbed up and smiled at her softly. "Hey."

"Hey..." Regina stuttered and blushed directly. Emma made her feel different and while she loved this feeling on the one hand she was also scared of it. Emma grinned at her cheekily and Regina smiled back.

"Beautiful." Emma said and Regina blushed. Emma saw the basket and walked over to it. "May I? I needed to give a report to my king and hadn't had the chance to grab a bite to return here before midnight." Regina nodded and Emma smiled happily. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

"You are welcome." Regina answered and looked at her shoulder. "Does it hurt?" Emma shook her head.

She took off her armor and showed Regina the wound. "How...?"

"Magic... my king has healers and they took care of it. I got harmed because of my job for him so he got me healed." Emma told her and Regina hesitantly traced over the spot. She bit her lip and looked into Emma's eyes. The beautiful green eyes which captivated Regina immediately. They smiled at each other and Emma placed a hand on her hip while she devoured the sandwich with her other hand. "Sorry..." Emma mumbled and Regina shook her head.

"Eat..." Regina said and smiled.

"You know what I absolutely loved yesterday?" Emma asked and Regina shook her head. "Our dance." Emma whispered and pulled her close. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and smiled. They danced together again and Emma held her flush against her. Regina smiled the whole time and marveled in the feeling this closeness brought on her. She cupped Emma's cheek hesitantly and Emma inched on oh her hands up. Regina swallowed the lump in her throat and pressed herself closer to Emma. Her gaze often ended on Emma's lip but she shook this thought every time out of her head until Emma leaned in closer. Regina looked into Emma's eyes which were searching for any sign in hers that told her to stop and release Regina from this lovely embrace. Regina took a deep but shaky breath and leaned in too.

Emma smiled and kissed her softly. Regina lifted her other hand too and cupped her other cheek. She leaned more in and tried as good as possible to kiss Emma back. Emma didn't felt bothered with her inexperience and slowly led Regina. The latter smiled shyly into the kiss and pouted when they broke apart. They stared at each other and Emma bit her lip expectingly.

"Wow..." Regina said and Emma smiled brightly.

"Indeed." Emma answered and they sat down on Regina's bed. They talked for a long time until the sun rose again and it was time for Emma to go. "See you tonight." Emma whispered and kissed Regina before she quickly made her way down. Regina chuckled and watched her lovingly.

"I dare you to forget my present." Regina called after her and Emma laughed.

"Never, princess." Emma called back and rode away.

**TBC...?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I'm back from holidays/vacation! And for that you get an extra long chapter! :D **

_"Daddy?" Little 5-year-old Regina called out when she heard a pained scream. "Daddy?" She called a second time and ran out of her room. She looked around the floor and heard the scream again. She followed the sound and soon entered a room. Soldiers were standing there. Black soldiers. She stared at them shocked and suddenly was grabbed by one soldier. "No! No! Leave me alone!" Regina screamed and __trashed against the grip. "Please..." Regina stopped the trashing when the soldier didn't lessened his grip. The soldier closed the door behind them and threw Regina over his shoulder. Regina somehow got free suddenly and the soldier tried to get her but she pulled his sword and shakily held it up. "Leave me alone!" She said and the soldier had to smile about that. "Fine." He said and held up his hands assuringly. "We won't harm you." Regina looked at him doubting before she lowered the sword. He took it again and sheathed it. She had cut her hand when she had disarmed him and he carefully took her hand and looked at it._

_He pulled out a tissue and wrapped it around her tiny hand. She looked at it and then back up at him. "Why are you here?" She asked and he sighed. "That's nothing a young girl like you should worry about." He answered. "Where is my daddy? What are you doing to him?" She asked and looked at him with watery eyes. Another pained scream was heard in the background. "We... we... are here to sentence him..." The guard said softly and Regina shook her head. "He is a good man! He never did something bad! Don't lie to me!" She said and brushed his hand off when he wanted to squeeze her shoulder softly. "Your father committed treason against the crown..." "He didn't! He would never go against his land! He loves this land more than anything!" Regina shouted at the man who suddenly picked her up when another scream was heard. More pained than the ones before. He carried her out of the room. "Daddy!" Regina screamed and trashed against the knight once again. He carried her to her room. He was supposed to keep an eye on her because she didn't do anything._

_They only killed certain people who committed treason. Not the whole family. And after they found out that Duke Henry had a daughter and wife they made sure that both stayed unharmed. "Please don't kill my father." She said and looked at the guard who sat down with her on the bed. He ran a hand over her hair and sighed. "I can't promise that, little one." He answered and she looked down. "I want to say goodbye..." Regina said and looked back up. "Please... I want to say goodbye to my daddy..." He sighed and picked her up once again. He held her close and carried her back. "Stop the torture." He said to the guards who looked at him shocked. "She wants to say goodbye..." He told them and they opened their mouths. "He... he can't be seen like this by his daughter." One guard said and Regina gritted her teeth. "I don't care what you did to him... I only want to say goodbye." Regina hissed at the guard and crossed her arms._

_The guards sighed and stepped to the side. The door to another room was revealed and Regina walked towards it. She put her hand on the knob and took a deep breath. The guard placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked at him. "You don't need to do that, Regina..." He said and she looked at him surprised. "How do you know what's my name?" She asked and he sighed. "We know a lot about you and your family." He answered and caressed her head softly. Regina looked down and sighed. She entered the room and the guard followed her. The torturer had stepped to the side and looked at the small girl sympathetically. Regina walked over to her father who was tied to a chair and bled pretty much. She took his hand and he slowly turned his head to her. "R-gina..." He murmured and she smiled with watery eyes. She closed her eyes and pictured her father when he wasn't beaten up._

_She heard gasps and she quickly opened her eyes. Her father was emitted in purple smoke and she smiled softly. "Daddy?" She asked and her father smiled at her lovingly. "Regina... what did you do? They won't leave you alone now." Henry said and Regina climbed on his lap. She hugged him. "I love you, Daddy..." She said and he kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, Regina." He answered and she hugged him tightly. Tears rushing down her cheeks. She nuzzled closer. She knew that she couldn't stop her father's death. She only knew that she could enjoy every second she got with her father. "Your time is up..." The guard said and Regina looked shortly to him before she pressed a kiss to her father's cheek. "You will wait for me?" She asked him and he nodded. "Always, princess. I will always watch over you." He promised her and Regina nodded slowly. "I love you." "I love you too, princess." Regina slid off her father's lap and walked backwards out of the room. _

_The guard led her back to her room and held the sobbing child in his arms until exhaustion took over and she fell asleep. He held her in his arms and looked into her beautiful small face. Her father had been right. They would have to take her and ban her magic. But somehow he got the bad feeling that this would mean her death. Suddenly purple smoke appeared in front of them and he looked up. It was Cora. Regina's mother and the reason why Henry had to die. He had kept her a secret. "Who are you?" Cora asked when she saw that he held her daughter in his arms. Henry's scream was heard and Cora whirled around. "No..." She breathed out and turned back to the guard and her daughter. "You need to run." The guard said and Cora gritted her teeth. "You... you and your men..." "We did what we are told to do..." The guard answered. "They saw her doing magic... you need to save her. You need to bring her to another land... you need to save her." He walked over to her and Cora looked at her small daughter. _

_"She needs her magic... otherwise she'll die.." Cora said quietly and he smiled saddened. "I know... and that's the reason why you need to save her... she is a really good-hearted and also pretty stubborn small girl... she doesn't deserve to die... neither do you... flee now and save her life with that..." The guard said and Cora nodded. The guard smiled down softly at Regina. "I hope someday you'll find someone as good as you." He whispered in her ear and then handed her over to Cora._

Regina sat up shocked and took a deep breath. She was in her room again. She got up and walked over to her desk. She grabbed an apple from her basket and then put the basket down and started drawing something. She first realized what it was when she got startled by a bird. She smiled when she saw Emma's face on the paper and caressed it. She quickly hid it in a drawer and laid down on the bed again. She looked at the ceiling and sighed. Suddenly a thud sound was heard and Regina sat up again. A rope with hook was reaching into her window and hooked with the stones. Someone was climbing up and she quickly walked over to the window. She looked down and saw the familiar blonde hair. She chuckled and Emma looked up. "Hi." Emma said and pulled herself more up. "Hi." Regina answered and soon Emma arrived on top. Regina moved to the side and Emma entered.

"How are you?" Emma asked and smiled at her softly. "I'm good." Regina answered and Emma shook her head. "You are lying." Emma said. "What happened?" "I had a dream... a dream about my father's death." Regina answered and Emma pulled her close and hugged her. Regina laid her head on Emma's shoulder. "It's hard...but I cope with it." Regina told her and Emma sighed. "Whenever you want to talk about it... you can talk to me." Emma answered and kissed her forehead. "I know..." Regina said and moved closer. They looked into each other's face and smiled. "You are so beautiful." Emma said and cupped Regina's cheek. Regina smiled shyly and kissed Emma then. Emma kissed her back and softly led her to her bed. Regina's legs hit the bed and they broke apart. Emma slowly laid her down and then hovered over her. They kissed again but Emma kept her hands over Regina's dress. She ran her hands softly over Regina's sides and they smiled at each other.

"You are beautiful too." Regina whispered and Emma smiled. "Thank you." She answered and softly kissed her neck. Regina moaned quietly and Emma chuckled. "Come with me out tomorrow... Out of this tower. I promise I bring you back here but just come down once." Emma said and Regina sighed. "Fine." She answered with a smile and Emma cheered. They made out quite a time before Emma had to go again. "See you tomorrow." Emma whispered as goodbye and pressed a last kiss to Regina's lips. "Until tomorrow." Regina whispered back and they smiled. Emma climbed out and Regina went to sleep.

The next morning Regina got woken by Cora. "Hello, mother." Regina said with a huge smile and Cora smiled back at her daughter. "Hello, Regina." "I had a dream about Daddy's death..." "Don't..." Cora said and Regina sighed. She looked down. "But with whom should I talk about this? There is no one I can talk about that... I MISS daddy and I finally want to talk about it. I was 5 for god's sake!" Regina said and Cora slapped her. Regina whimpered and looked down. "It was a tragic. Your father died because he was unable to save us... I won't let that happen again... and that is enough to this topic..." Cora said and Regina sighed again. Cora walked around. Something was different here. Regina's magic started to stir again. She looked at the desk and saw that it was untidy. She sighed and waved her hand. Every paper returned to it's place and Regina paled.

The picture she had drawn of Emma got out of it's hiding place and Cora caught it. She studied it a long time. Regina stiffened and paled. "Who is this?" Cora asked and turned around to Regina.

**TBC...?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Attention: g!p in this chapter (and well in every upcoming too but there are always people who get angry when I don't give a 'warning' first...)**

"N-no one, mother." Regina answered and Cora gritted her teeth. "I ask a last time nicely, Regina. Who. Is. That?" Cora growled and Regina gulped. "The... the soldier who needed the alcohol to tend to her wound... she is the first person I saw next to you since 13 summers... Somehow I just drew her! But she never was up here." Regina rambled and Cora silenced her with magic. Regina looked at her mother fearfully. "You are still lying to me." Cora said and Regina shook her head quickly. Cora cupped Regina's cheek with tears in her eyes. "You let her up here, didn't you?" Regina shook her head weakly. "Why did you do that? You know that no one can know about you... they'll kill you otherwise." Cora said and traced over Regina's long hair. She rested her forehead against Regina's and sighed. "I'm so sorry." Cora whispered before she sat down and forced Regina to sit in front of her. Regina struggled slightly but Cora held her in place with magic.

She magicked herself a scissor and Regina gasped. "I'm so sorry." Cora said and tears rushed down her face while she cut strand for strand off. Regina started crying too and closed her eyes. Soon every strand was cut and Regina was left with chin long hair. They both looked at the hair on the ground. Both had tears on their faces. Cora pulled Regina close to her and held her. "No one can know about you, Regina... they'll take your life... I can't lose another person I love." Cora said and Regina just laid her head on Cora's shoulder. A mixture of anger and understanding was creeping into her body. She just didn't knew which feeling she should settle on. "Now she can't return and you are save. Believe me, Regina.. I only want the best for you." Cora said and Regina nodded. "I love you, Regina..." Cora kissed her head and then disappeared in a purple cloud. Regina's voice was returned but the long hair on the ground was gone. Regina took a hand mirror and looked at her short hair.

She sat down and started crying. Emma would find her disgusting now. She had short hair. She had boyish hair. Regina threw herself on her bed and cried her soul out. Anger started to settle in herself. Anger of her mother that she was so protective even when Emma was a nice girl. She never even met her. Why does her mother had to destroy this? She was so angry right now. She didn't even noticed the person who had climbed up the tower and watched her heartbrokenly. She flinched when she felt a hand on her back and she quickly turned around to face the other person, ready to yell at her mother. Regina looked into Emma's concerned face and just turned away again. Ashamed of how she looked now. "Regina?" Emma asked concerned and stroked her back. "Go away... you don't need to see me like this." Regina said and Emma smiled. "See you how?" Emma asked and Regina looked at Emma. "Like this! I lost my hair! I'm ugly! I'm unworthy!" Regina said and Emma cupped her cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss.

Regina gasped and looked quite shocked and surprised. Emma pulled away and smiled at her lovingly. "You are still the most beautiful woman I ever met." Emma said and Regina searched for a lie in Emma's eyes. She didn't found anything and smiled slightly. "You promised me to leave the tower today and let me show you something beautiful." Regina nodded and took Emma's hand. They climbed out of the tower and Emma led her to a horse. "That's my horse Shadow." Emma said and mounted it. She helped Regina on it behind her and then rode towards a clearing a few minutes away from the tower. They dismounted and Regina looked around amazed. She saw a blanket with a basket and a rose in the middle and Regina looked at Emma. "That's for us." Emma said with a charming smile and Regina giggled happily. They sat down and Emma opened the basket. She brought things Regina never had eaten in her life and Emma smiled when Regina tried everything with an awestruck face.

Afterwards they laid on the blanket and just stared into the sky. Regina laid her head on Emma's shoulder and wrapped her arms around Emma's waist while Emma had wrapped an arm around Regina's shoulder and laid one hand on Regina's. "That looks like a horse." Regina said and pointed at a cloud. Emma chuckled. "It does. You see that cloud? Right next to it?" Emma asked and pointed on cloud on the left of the horse-cloud. "Mmm." Regina hummed. "That looks like a turtle with sword... almost like a ninja turtle." Emma said and Regina laughed loudly. "Quite the imagination." Regina said and Emma shrugged. "It's part of me." Emma answered and Regina looked up to her. "Luckily." Regina said and pushed herself up on her elbow and looked down at Emma. Emma watched her with a soft smile and caressed her back and hip with her hands. "Why did your mother cut your hair?" Emma asked and Regina sighed.

"Because she saw a picture of you I drew..." Regina answered and Emma smiled slightly. "You drew a picture of me?" Emma asked and Regina nodded. Emma shifted a bit and pulled out a piece of paper from her tunic which she held to Regina. Regina took the paper and unfolded it. Her eyes widened slightly. It was herself. She looked at Emma. "I drew you too." Emma confessed and Regina smiled softly. They kissed again and Regina moved her hand to Emma's tunic. She nervously fiddled with the hem and Emma smiled. "Do whatever you want." Emma encouraged Regina who slowly pulled the tunic up. She studied the pale skin underneath the fabric and bit her lip aroused. Her eyes darted back to Emma's which showed trust and love. She moved the tunic higher and Emma lifted her hands up so that Regina could pull it over her head. Afterwards they threw it next to them on the ground.

Her hands shakily traced over Emma's stomach which made Emma chuckle. Regina smiled slightly and kissed her again. It didn't take long for them to discharge their clothes and soon they only laid next to each other in their underwear. "Maybe I just give you the pleasure... and we switch me to another day." Emma said suddenly being totally shy. Regina shook her head. "I don't want this to be one sided all the time." Regina said and Emma opened her mouth. "This isn't one-sided..." "It is. You always help me and I never return it... Because I can't... this may be a chance for me. Maybe it's better if you would start but I definitely will return the favor." Regina said and Emma closed her eyes shortly. She would at least could taste Regina for one time. And be her first which was definitely a bonus. Before Regina would send her away because she was disgusted of her.

"Fine." Emma said and softly pulled Regina's corset off. Her eyes darkened when she saw the firm breasts and the hard brown nipples. She took one in her mouth and Regina moaned. She gave a fuck on her mother's opinion. Maybe Cora only wanted to protect her but it was always in a selfish way. This time she would decide her fate. Emma switched their places and slowly let her hand travel down to Regina's legs. She locked eyes with Regina while she pulled her panties down and caressed her softly. Regina moaned and Emma smiled at that. Emma dipped her head between Regina's legs and ran her tongue up and down her folds. Regina closed her eyes contently and just enjoyed the feeling. Emma made her cum in no time and she drank up everything she could. She kissed her way up and kissed Regina's lips. Regina moaned and cupped Emma's cheeks. "Mmm." Regina hummed and suddenly felt something hard pressing against her hip.

Emma stiffened and wanted to move away but Regina wrapped an arm tightly around Emma and moved her hand to the hard thing against her hip. She watched how Emma looked down when she touched it. "Emma..." Regina breathed out as she felt the outline of the hard cock in Emma's shorts. "I... I'm sorry... I should go... I... I'm sorry I didn't tell you... I... you surely think of me as disgusting." Emma rambled and got up but Regina grabbed her by her arm and flipped her on her back on the blanket. She quickly straddled her so that Emma couldn't get up. "Emma... let me talk." Regina said and Emma nodded. "I don't care if you have a penis... I like YOU. A lot. Yeah, maybe telling me would have been better but I'm not mad. This is a huge thing for you." "For you too." Emma mumbled and Regina shook her head amused. "What I want to say is... that I like your character a lot and I don't mind your addition." Regina told her and Emma smiled slightly.

Regina looked down and smiled. "May I see it?" She asked and Emma nodded. She pulled the shorts down and studied Emma's hard length. Regina hesitantly traced over the cock with her fingertips and looked at Emma. "Would you like to... would you like to make love with me?" Emma asked shyly and Regina nodded blushing. And Emma did made love to her. Sure, it hurt slightly because it was Regina's first time but otherwise Emma did her best to be soft and loving to her. Afterwards they laid next to each other again and realization settled in Regina. She just lost her virginity. She sat up and Emma followed her suit. Concern clearly in her face. "Are you alright?" Emma asked and Regina looked at Emma. "I... I lost my virginity." She said and Emma smiled amused. "Yeah...I thought you knew that before we made love." Emma said and Regina smiled slightly.

"How do I hide that from my mother?" Regina asked and Emma pulled her close. "She won't find out. Only if she should check you there and that is disgusting... you are 18, Regina. You are a grown woman. A beautiful grown woman. And I'll do anything to help you." "You need to protect me of people who could take my life and strip my mother from her magic... that's the only thing that could help me." Regina said and Emma kissed her softly. "Then that's what I'm gonna do." Emma promised her and Regina shook her head softly. "You are a brave idiot." Regina said and rested her forehead against Emma's. "Just for you. I'll be back in three days with a solution to all your problems." Emma promised and Regina sighed. "Fine." Regina said and they dressed again. Emma brought her back to the tower and pulled her close there. "Thanks." She said and Regina tilted her head.

"For what?" Regina asked. "For not being disgusted and trusting me." Emma answered and Regina kissed her softly. "Always." Regina promised and then Emma helped her up again. Regina waved Emma a last time before she went to bed and fell asleep contently.

**TBC...?**


End file.
